Mechanical Aptitude
by Bird Charmer
Summary: Lee decides to surprise Amanda, but things don’t turn out quite like he planned. Written 2001


Title: Mechanical Aptitude (aka The Mudroom)

Rated: NC-17/M, adults only for sexual situations.

Time: After the series ended, spring after moving into their new house.

Disclaimer: Lee Stetson and Amanda King are owned by CBS, Warner Brothers, Shoot the Moon Productions, Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson, I'm just playing with them and I'll put them back as soon as I'm done. This is for entertainment purposes only, I don't make any money off this, nor would  
anyone make money off suing me since I'm poor and have no material assets. No copyright infringement intended.

Synopsis: (Written in 2001) Lee decides to surprise Amanda, but things don't turn out quite like he planned.

Archive: ask first please.

Feedback: Yes, but please be kind.

Notes: This was originally written for a round-robin/newlywed challenge on the SMK17 group. The challenge was to have Lee and Amanda "christen" each room in their new house. I picked the mudroom. The first NC-17 story I ever wrote. I was recently prodded into finding it again, so here it is.

**Mechanical Aptitude**

"So, sweetheart, what do you have planned for today," Amanda asked her husband, running her hands through his soft hair.

"Just thought I'd stay around here, there are some things I need to get done – unless of course I could persuade you to stay," Lee said, looking up from the newspaper. He slid his arm around Amanda's waist and pulled her up against his body. "Do you really have to go?"

"Come on, Lee, I promised my mother I'd help her pick out some new carpet for her house," Amanda chuckled, then leaned down and touched her lips to  
Lee's, nipping at his lower lip. Lee eyes immediately went dark as Amanda pulled her head back slightly, holding on to his lower lip and sucking on  
it. Then she let go and moved out of his grip.

"Tell you what, though, I'll try to cut it short and then we have the rest of the weekend since the boys are with Joe," she promised as she walked out of the kitchen, grinning at him.

She stuck her head back in, smirking, "Uh, Lee, don't get into any trouble playing handy man. You're a terrific spy, but, um, you're not really, um, the best at home repairs."

Lee gave her a "who me" look and stuck his tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes at him and disappeared yet again.

As Lee heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway, he folded up the newspaper and looked under the sink for Amanda's toolbox. He pulled it out and brought it with him to the mudroom. There, standing in all its shiny, new glory was a double stainless steel sink. Next to it was the old sink, slightly rusty and discolored from years of use, with a nearly full bottle of liquid soap perched on the edge. Amanda had strongly suggested that they get a plumber in to hook up the sink, but Lee figured it looked pretty easy to hook it up, there were only a couple of pipes underneath, nothing very complicated to his way of thinking.

He looked around the room with satisfaction. Unusually large for a mud room, the room had no windows, but it did have a floor drain, which had led Lee to suggest that they set up a darkroom there so that Jamie could do his own printing and developing, under Lee's tutelage. The room was large enough for them to put up some shelves and hooks for outdoor clothing, and there was already a table, upon which stood a new enlarger. Lee also noticed that next to the enlarger was a new shelf set, the kind with hooks for hanging up clothes. Lee decided that he'd surprise Amanda and not only hook up the sink but also put up the shelf. The table also held a variety of coats and jackets, as well as a baseball bat and a basketball. On the floor stood a bucket full of smaller balls, mostly tennis balls and baseballs.

Lee also glanced at the ceiling. He'd have to install a safelight there for the darkroom, but that shouldn't be too complicated, not for someone who could shadow any KGB member. He resolved to go buy a safelight after work on Monday as well as tools for installing it.

Humming tunelessly, Lee held up the shelf to the wall and marked off where the screw holes should be drilled. He then pulled out the electric drill and turned it on, proceeding to drill two holes into the wall. Drywall dust ran down the wall in a thin trickle as the drill broke through the painted drywall into the wall space.

Lee picked up the shelf and used the screwdriver to fasten it to the wall. He then backed up a few steps to inspect his handiwork. Ok, so it wasn't the straightest he'd ever seen, but it wasn't that obvious, particularly not if he squinted at the shelf. He gathered up the jackets from the table and proceeded to hang them up on the hooks. There, it already looked better, Lee thought, pleased that he'd be able to surprise Amanda. The baseball bat went on the shelf, and Lee then attempted to put the basketball on the shelf. The ball rolled down the shelf and bounced onto the floor. Lee gave up after five attempts to get the ball to stay on the shelf, leaving the ball on the floor. He'd take care of it later, but now he needed to get going on hooking up the sink.

Lee sat down on the floor, pulling the toolbox up next to him and inspected the pipes underneath the old sink. It looked pretty easy to him, and he stifled thoughts about going and getting the home repairs handbook Amanda used. He didn't need any instruction book, it really looked pretty easy, just disconnect a few fittings and then put them back in the same place again, no problem. Should only take a few minutes.

Lee reached under the sink and put a wrench around the larger pipe, first turning to the right. At the ominous sounds echoing underneath the sink, he quickly changed direction. Ah, no more screeching, and the fitting actually turned slightly. With a satisfying clunk, the fitting came loose and Lee removed it from the u-shaped pipe ("trap," supplied a voice from the past), noting that for some reason there was a bunch of white tape around the screw fitting. Lee unwrapped the tape and tossed it behind him. The old sink wobbled and the bottle of liquid soap hit the floor. Lee glanced at it and then decided he'd clean everything up once he had finished the hookup. Lee removed the fittings from under the old sink and then turned his attention to the smaller pipe.

He briefly turned the strange looking handle under the sink but when nothing happened, he brought the handle back to its original horizontal placement, shrugging his shoulders.

Inspecting the pipe, he saw that there were two angular nuts holding the pipe in place, one by the handle thing, the other just underneath the sink. Lee decided to loosen the lower one first, since it was awkward for him to reach up under the sink to get at the other nut. Lee pulled out a smaller wrench and reached for the pipe. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, head ducked under the sink.

Lee glanced at his watch as he reached for the pipe. Amanda was going to be home soon, so he'd better get moving. Thinking about this, he tightened the wrench around the pipe and pulled hard to the left. A trickle of water appeared around the fitting. Lee thought it natural and normal that a little bit of water would trickle out, after all this was a sink and sinks involved water. Lee then replaced the wrench on the pipe and again twisted hard to the left. The results were instantaneous and shocking.

Lee was hit in the face with a hard stream of water, which found its way up his nose and into his mouth. He couldn't see for the water pouring down his face. Lee jumped back onto his feet, sputtering and blinking hard. His feet slipped slightly, and he slammed his shoulder into the shelf he had just put up. There was a sharp creak as the shelf hit the floor, followed by the sharp clatter of the baseball bat rolling across the floor.

However, Lee did not notice but stared in amazement as water sprayed out the pipe. At this time he conveniently remembered that the inspection report on  
the house had mentioned that the house had surprisingly strong water pressure, he vaguely remembered something about 100 psi while most houses were closer to 60 psi. Well, whatever it was, there was certainly enough water here, Lee thought. Now to figure out what to do about this unintentional fountain.

Lee looked around the room frantically, finally seeing the bucket in the corner. He lunged for it, his old tennis shoes slipping on the floor. Lee hit the floor hard, tackling the bucket rather than picking it up. Balls went everywhere as Lee upended the bucket and slid back over to the sink. His jeans were soaked through as was his t-shirt. His hair was dripping water and his nose was still running from the initial burst of water. He swiped his hand under his nose irritably.

Lee slammed the bucket under the sink trying to catch the stream of water pouring from the pipe. He finally got the bucket in place and watched in horror as it filled up in less than a minute. He grabbed the bucket and instinctively dumped it over his head into the sink.

"Oh, shit," he cursed, as the water ran out the larger pipe into his lap and water continued to spew unchecked from the smaller pipe. As the water started to cover the floor, Lee noticed that for some strange reason it was bubbling and smelled vaguely floral, but he did not have time to question that any further as he frantically slammed the bucket back to catch the water.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lee noticed something bright red moving rapidly across the floor. To his horror, he saw Amanda's down jacket floating at a rapid pace toward the floor drain, followed by Jamie's jacket. A pair of gloves was already circling the drain, finally coming to rest up against the grillwork covering the drain. Definitely not good. Amanda was going to kill him when she came back, but that was the least of his problems as the bucket was yet again full, overfull actually, with water pouring over the rim. He attempted to stand up and grab the bucket to dump it outside, but his feet again went out from under him, his worn tennis shoes having no traction on the floor, now covered with 3 inches of water.

Lee didn't dare get up on his feet again, so he stayed on his knees and shuffled toward the door, dragging the bucket with him. He finally got the door open and dumped the water outside into the yard. Lee immediately headed back to the pipe, and he noticed that the mud room was reminiscent of a Japanese tea garden, water everywhere, colorful clothing floating around on the water, congregating around the drain, and bubbles everywhere, all with that faint floral scent.  


As Lee crawled back to the sink, he noticed to his horror that the water was turning pink.

"Oh, crap, what else can go wrong," he thought, and then immediately  
realized he didn't want an answer to that question.

"Lee, I'm home," came faintly through the closed door. Oh, good, Lee thought, at least she didn't come in through the back door, which was now starting to resemble a waterfall, albeit a rather strange, rather colorful waterfall. Now if he could just get this little water problem under control, everything would be fine. Lee shoved the bucket back under the pipe and righted the bottle of liquid soap, noting that it was almost empty. Ok, so that explained those bubbles and the floral scent. He could not figure out why the water was turning pink, but that didn't seem all that important right now. He only had to figure out how to stop the water from pouring into the room, and then he could figure out why it was pink.

"Lee, where are you?" Amanda called out, closer now.

"Oh, shit," Lee murmured, as he tried to grab the bucket and stand up, his feet yet again going out from under him, dumping the bucket and its contents in the middle of the floor. His tennis shoes sloshed and squeaked with every movement. This did not look good, he thought, wishing he were back being interrogated by the KGB. He'd have a better chance with them than with Amanda.

As Amanda wandered through the house in search of her husband, she slowly became aware of a series of strange noises coming from the back of the house, a bit muffled, but definitely strange. She flashed back on this documentary about warthogs at a watering hole they had watched last night, the same gurgling, sloshing noises were emanating from the mud room, interspersed some weird squeaks. Amanda had no idea what was going on, but she was pretty sure she'd find her husband involved in this somehow.

"Lee?" Amanda said as she knocked on the door to the mudroom.

"Uh, Amanda, don't –," Lee tried to get up off the floor to block her entry. He took one step toward the door and then his feet went out from under him again, ending up entangled among the pipes and the bucket under the sink.

Amanda opened the door at that moment and looked into the room, her eyes going wide. Lee was on the floor, his long legs jammed under the old sink, soaked, his hair dripping water. Pink water, Amanda noted. A pipe under the sink was overflowing into a bucket and onto the floor. There was about 3 inches of water covering the entire floor, and floating in the weirdly pink water among the bubbles were a bunch of assorted balls, from tennis balls to a basketball, and several jackets, including her priced down jacket. There was also a shelf and a baseball bat on the floor, and the entire room smelled of synthetic floral scent.

Amanda started giggling wildly as she stepped into the room and immediately hit the floor as she skidded on the soapy floor. Her jeans were instantly soaked through and the spray of water hit her body, soaking through her white t-shirt. Still laughing, she reached over and turned off the water from under the sink.

Lee's jaw dropped at her rapid and effective handling of the problem. He ducked his head in embarrassment, refusing to look at Amanda.

"It's not that funny," he grumbled, "and I would have had it under control in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to test the drain…."

"Oh, is that what you were doing," Amanda laughed, then reached under his chin and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Amanda looked around the room, taking in the destruction. Much to her amusement she noticed two largish holes in the wall where he had obviously tried to fasten the shelf.

"Um, Lee, do you know what a stud is?" Amanda asked, still giggling, the laughter dying on her lips as she caught his eyes and saw the raw passion in them as he ran his eyes down her body, taking in her soaked and clinging t-shirt, her lace bra and taut nipples obvious. His eyes went dark and hooded as he reached for Amanda. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against her teeth, asking for entry.

Amanda groaned as his tongue entered her mouth, and she reached for Lee, pulling his body closer. Water sloshed around them. Lee moved his hands under her t-shirt, pushing the wet fabric up from her waist to expose the bottom of her bra. He ran his hands along the bottom of her breasts, reaching under the bra, skimming the damp skin. Amanda dropped her arms from around his neck and placed them on his thighs, stroking him slowly along his well-muscled legs.

Lee's jeans immediately became restrictive as he gasped at her touch, wiggling to try to get her hands to move further up his legs where he wanted her. He stripped Amanda of her t-shirt, leaving it to float with the rest of the clothes scattered around the room.

Lee ran his tongue along the top of the lacy bra, and then he ducked his head down to capture one nipple through the silky fabric. Amanda groaned and went momentarily still, then leaned her head back and arched her back to give Lee better access. Lee reached behind her with one hand and unfastened her bra, sliding it back over her shoulders and down her arms. He then nuzzled the area between her breasts and licked the underside of each breast, finally moving up to run his tongue around each nipple. Amanda moaned and grabbed his head, pulling his head into her breast. As he opened his mouth and closed it over her nipple, she felt the heat growing in her lower abdomen. She raised herself up so she was straddling Lee's thigh and rubbed herself against him.

Lee looked up at Amanda, seeing her eyes go dark and unseeing, her head flung back leaving the long line of her neck open to him. He moved up her chest and placed a long line of kisses from her breast to the exposed neck, finally ending up at her mouth, where he captured her lips in a long, drugging kiss.

Amanda ran her hands underneath his t-shirt, briefly circling his nipples and smiling as Lee groaned in response. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Amanda could see tiny droplets of water or sweat among the hairs on his chest, and she reached forward and ran her tongue along the hairs disappearing down his belly. Lee gasped in response, closing his eyes as she ran her tongue over his nipples and then nipped softly at each one.

Amanda then ran her hands down his sides and along the waistband of his jeans, which suddenly seemed several sizes too small to Lee. "God, the effect she has on me," Lee thought, before thinking became impossible as Amanda softly caressed the growing bulge imprisoned by the wet fabric.

He reached over and unzipped her jeans as she fumbled with the button closure on his, struggling with the wet buttons. Lee ran his hand along the front of her silky panties. He smiled at her moan and reached up to capture her mouth in another long kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip.

Amanda finally got his jeans opened, much to Lee's relief as his erection pushed out through the opening. She eased the wet jeans down his hips to give her more access. She ran the back of her hand softly along his erection, feeling him twitch and throb under her hands.

"Lee, raise up, I have to touch you," Amanda murmured as she pulled on his jeans trying to get them down his legs. Lee tried to stand up to give her access but he couldn't keep his balance, collapsing on his back in the water on the floor. Amanda was still hanging on to his jeans, so she followed and landed on top of Lee. She took the opportunity to kiss him and then ran a line of kisses down his neck and down the midline to his boxers, finally planting a last kiss on the soft fabric covering his erection. Lee gasped and frantically pushed at his jeans to get them off his legs.

Amanda finally got his jeans over his thighs and peeled them off Lee's body, removing his tennis shoes and socks at the same time. His boxers followed suit as Lee reached behind him to grab the jackets. He shoved them under his head so he could watch Amanda.

Having divested him of his jeans and boxers, Amanda ran her tongue along his penis, circling the top, tasting his own salty, musky flavor and the soapy water. She opened her mouth and took him inside, sliding her lips up and down the shaft. Lee groaned in response, feeling himself loosing control. Not wanting to leave her behind, Lee reached down and stopped her, pulling her up to his face. She looked at him questioning his action.

"Amanda, I have to touch you, all of you, this is just too good, and I'm not going to last much longer," Lee murmured. "Have to get rid of these clothes."

Lee rolled over, still holding on to Amanda, so they were both lying on their sides. Lee then peeled back the sides of her jeans, revealing soft, damp skin and white lace panties. He covered her with light kisses, barely touching her skin. He eased the denim over her thighs and down her legs as Amanda kicked off her shoes and socks. He then pushed her panties aside so he could run his finger through her damp curls, feeling her heat and moisture. He pushed one finger inside her, stroking her clitoris as he brought his wet finger out. He immediately slid the panties down her legs and left them to join the rest of the soaked clothes on the floor.

He kissed his way up the inside of her right thigh, just stopping short of her center, then he kissed his way up the inside of her left leg, leaving her trembling and moaning. He backed off for a second, just looking at her, then pushed his tongue hard into her center. Amanda groaned and lifted her knees to give him more access as he lay between her legs. Lee continued to stroke her clitoris with his tongue while he moved first one then two fingers in and out of her.

Amanda flung her head back and instinctively tried to meet his fingers with her hips, but she was unable to brace her feet on the soapy floor. Frustrated, she braced them against Lee's solid legs, where she was finally able to thrust her hips into his hands and mouth. Lee could tell she was close, and he was not sure how much more he could take himself.

"Lee, I need you, I need you…, please, I need you inside me," she moaned, letting her legs fall to her sides, leaving herself wide open. She reached over and ran her hands along the shaft of his penis, lightly cradling his testicles in her one hand as she ran her other hand up and down his penis, spreading the moisture at the tip down the shaft. Amanda could tell that Lee was getting close from the taut muscles in his legs and ass.

Lee rolled over to cover her again, ending up with the tip of his penis at her opening. Amanda wiggled her hips around, trying to get him to enter her.

Lee smiled against her mouth and entered her slowly as he captured her lips again, nipping at her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed her gasp and groan as he very slowly pushed into her. Amanda pulled her pelvis up to allow him greater depth for penetration. Lee moaned as entered into her heat and moisture, feeling the tight walls around him.

Lee started to thrust, first very slowly, then, unsatisfied with his feet slipping back on the floor, he turned them slightly so he could brace his long legs against the wall, kicking the baseball bat out of the way. He then increased his tempo as he sensed himself getting closer. He hoped Amanda was with him, because he wasn't going to last much longer. It just felt too incredible, tight, hot and wet.

Lee reached down between their bodies and ran his fingers along her clitoris as Amanda locked her legs around the small of his back. Both were panting and groaning, eyes open but unseeing. Amanda lightly ran her teeth along his shoulder, nipping him softly. Lee kissed her open mouth and mimicked his thrusts with his tongue. The water sloshed around them in rhythm with Lee's increasing thrusts. The water hit the walls and came back in waves, to break over their legs and bodies.

Amanda finally felt her body collect and then release as she screamed out Lee's name. Her body clamped down on his penis, and her contractions sent Lee over the edge, tumbling into pleasure, screaming Amanda's name, as his body first tensed with a final hard thrust and then relaxed as he pumped himself into her.

Lee collapsed on top of Amanda, both panting heavily. He wanted to take his weight off her, afraid of crushing her, but Amanda kept her legs locked over his body and shook her head.

"No way, I need you to stay right here, this feels so good," she murmured in his ear, darting her tongue out to run it along the rim of the ear.

Lee rolled over so that they were still connected, but she was lying across him. He stroked her wet hair gently, running his fingers among the strands, finger combing the soft hair, then kissed her lips and eyelids, finally ending up on her nose, before returning to her lips again.

"Um, Amanda, why is the water pink?" he asked, looking around him at the chaos.

Amanda raised her head from his chest and looked lazily around the room before laying her head back down on his chest over his heart. She laughed, barely audible but Lee felt the vibrations through her chest.

"Guess something ran, probably my jacket," she said into the curls on his chest.

Lee let his head drop back on the floor, "Sorry."

"'Slright," she murmured sleepily, lightly kissing his chest and then closing her eyes again.

She vaguely opened them again and looked up the wall, again noting the holes where the shelf had been hanging.

Lee could feel himself drifting off, despite the water and the colorful destruction all around him. Then he felt a cool breeze against the back of his head. It took all his strength to look behind him, seeing that the back door was wide open. Good thing for those bushes, he thought to himself.

Lee tried to reach back to push the door closed, but it seemed like too much effort. Much nicer to stay here with Amanda after the morning he had experienced fighting the great water monster.

"Um, Amanda, do you think we could get a plumber?" Lee said as he stroked her hair and felt her smile against his chest.

The End


End file.
